1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to "bullet-proof" vests and other forms of body armor worn to protect against penetration injuries, such as by bullets, shot, shell fragments, and other weaponry.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain occupations have become so dangerous in recent times that body armor, such as so-called "bullet-proof" vests, have become a standard accessory issued for protection from commonly encountered violence. In addition to military wear, body armor is regularly provided to police and other law enforcement agents, emergency medical personnel, security guards, and many other people who expect to encounter guns and other threats in daily activities.
While increased violence has fueled interest in such armor, advances in penetration-resistant and trauma-resistant technology have made possible the widespread availability of such protection. Perhaps the greatest improvement in this area has been the development of certain synthetic ballistic materials which are highly effective at resisting penetration while being relatively flexible and lightweight. The best known of such materials is a aramid fiber available from E. I. duPont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Del., under the trademark KEVLAR. When woven into a fabric and stacked in relatively few layers (e.g. 15 to 30), this material is tremendously resistant to projectile penetration while still being thin enough, light enough, and flexible enough to be worn under essentially conventional clothing. Numerous lives have been saved as a result of the availability of such materials.
Unfortunately, these materials have a number of serious constraints. The United States military has determined that when untreated woven ballistic materials are saturated with water or similar liquid, they lose a significant portion of the ability to stop bullets or shell fragments. In order to correct this condition, it is common practice today to take a number of steps to impart water resistance to the ballistic fabric.
One approach to water saturation problems is to treat each layer of the ballistic material with a waterproofing agent. This technique is effective, but tends to stiffen the ballistic material-decreasing its flexibility and making it more uncomfortable to wear. An additional or alternative approach is to cover the final armor material with an impermeable waterproof material. This helps isolate the ballistic material from water sources, but is uncomfortable against the wearer because the impermeable material does not allow the wearer's skin to "breathe."
Even though body armor employing both of these water-resistance techniques will pass most common test criteria, these products tend to fail the most important criteria for safety--wearability. It has been found that an unnecessary cause of personal injury is the wearer's reluctance to wear this armor on a regular basis. Stiffened waterproof ballistic fabric and nonbreathable covers conspire to make the typical body armor "hot" and uncomfortable for long term wear. The problem of comfort and bulk is compounded in warmer climates where heat and humidity make breathability crucial and where lighter weight outer clothing provide minimal coverage for bulky vests.
One approach to the problem of breathability has been addressed by placing the ballistic material within a washable, breathable carrier. The carrier is generally made from a cotton or absorbent synthetic which provides some wicking of moisture away from the wearer's skin. Additionally, the carrier is often made to be separated from the armor "panel," thus allowing for frequent laundering. Regretfully, the relief offered by such materials is relatively minimal, while the carrier itself can add additional bulk to the final product.
Accordingly, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide a body armor which is highly effective at stopping penetration even under wet conditions while being breathable and comfortable to wear.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a body armor which is more flexible and conforming to body types and shapes than presently available waterproof armors.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a body armor which more accommodating in its applications, allowing for comfortable and serviceable designs without the use of accessories such as carriers.
These and other purposes of the present invention will become evident from review of the following specification.